


Beginning of the End

by sweetielane



Series: SBI/Dream SMP Zombie Au [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Twins, beginning of a zombie au, just a disclaimer phil is NOT their mentioned father, just a lil but it’s there, sorry this is a drabble, the other works i have written for this au are longer dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetielane/pseuds/sweetielane
Summary: Wilbur is dragged in two different directions.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: SBI/Dream SMP Zombie Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097990
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> hello, hello, hello.   
> yeah zombie au bc i actually like these now. read a really good comic called shoot around and made me realize that zombie apocalypse stories can be actually pretty dope!? so yeah consider this a small introduction to this world. i’ve got a couple works i’m writing rn for this au and i’m really excited!! they should be up soon!   
> please enjoy:)

It was fourth period. There was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary happening in class. On one side of the room, Wilbur caught Dream whispering to Techno who in turn muttered something back. Wilbur would always be slightly miffed that his brother decided to continue to spend his time with Dream. Techno knew Wilbur and Dream had never been on the best of terms. Wilbur supposed it didn’t matter what his twin did with his own time anyway. He turned his attention to the one sitting next to him, Schlatt. 

Schlatt was scribbling down some notes on his paper intensely, he always did love economics class. When Schlatt caught Wilbur staring his focused look became smug.

“Whatcha lookin’ at, sweetheart?” He whispered jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Wilbur chuckled as quietly as possible. “Shut up.” 

“Wilbur!” Their teacher called, “Care to explain what’s so funny?” 

“Uh,” Wilbur desperately looked to Techno for a save, but he simply shrugged. Typical. In the end it was Schlatt who came to his rescue.

“I told him a joke. It was hilarious, so he laughed.” Schlatt may have liked economics but he would never pass up an opportunity to be disrespectful to a teacher. Normally Wilbur would be right there with him, quipping back, but not in this class. Not with Techno present.

Techno would never purposely rat on him at home, but their father still knew what buttons to press to get Techno to out Wilbur’s bad behavior. Wilbur learned that lesson early on. So whenever he and Techno shared a class he played it safe. It just happened to be a lot harder to play it safe with Schlatt around. Techno picked up on this too. Their father never liked Wilbur, but if that was the case he hated Schlatt. To their father, Wilbur was loud, mouthy, and overall a thorn in his side. Things that were only amplified by Schlatt’s presence. So, out of foresight, Techno often pleaded with Wilbur to pick up some new friends that weren’t Schlatt.

Wilbur refused. He knew their father would continue to be on Wilbur’s ass regardless of whatever friends he chose to spend his time with. Hell, even when he spent time with Niki, the most polite and well behaved person Wilbur knew, their father would still find a way to knock Wilbur down.

Wilbur didn’t miss the way Techno’s face scrunched up in annoyance at Schlatt’s speaking for Wilbur. The teacher opened his mouth to refute Schlatt when an announcement came on over the PA.

“There has been a national emergency declared. Please make plans to return to your homes. If you do not have a way to return home, please wait at the bus loop.” 

Wilbur’s stomach dropped in dread, but overall he was more confused than anything. The whole class seemed to share his musings, all mumbling concerns and worries.

“W-well. You heard the announcement, uh. Class dismissed. Be safe, everyone.”

And with that the class erupted into immediate chaos, almost everyone standing and pulling out their phones to see what had occurred to cause such an emergency.

“An… outbreak?” Schlatt said, “What the hell?” 

“Outbreak? What outbreak?” Wilbur was panicking. He saw Dream and Techno huddled together over Techno’s phone with shocked expressions. It was rare either one of the boys showed that kind of emotion.

“Dude, it’s fucking zombies.”

Wilbur could almost snort. “What.” 

“Look!” Schlatt practically yelled, shoving his phone in Wilbur’s face. 

It was live video coverage of their own city, being overrun with… zombies? That just couldn’t be right. But sure enough, there were graphic scenes of seemingly wandering corpses violently mauling terrified onlookers. 

“What the fuck?” Wilbur breathed.

A student from outside the hallway screamed, and panic began to bubble and fester within the school as they all quickly learned of the situation happening just outside.

“Come on, Wilbur, let’s get outta here.” Schlatt took his hand and led him to the exit as they left the classroom. Wilbur nodded, then suddenly something tugged on his mind. Oh, of course, Techno.

“Wait-” Wilbur started only to be cut off.

“Wilbur!” Techno came, pushing through the crowds. “Where are you going? We gotta go meet up with dad.” 

Wilbur flinched, meeting up with their dad was the absolute last thing he wanted to do. Still, he would prefer it to being separated from his brother. Techno being the only reason Wilbur hadn’t left that house years ago. He faltered only for Schlatt to yank on his hand once more.

“Come on, Wilbur!” Schlatt looked desperate. “Screw him, let’s go!”

Wilbur shook out of Schlatt’s grip. “I-I can’t.” Schlatt looked scandalized. He whirred around to be fully facing Wilbur.

“You’re going with him?” Schlatt almost shouted. “What the hell?”

“He’s my brother, what do you expect me to do?” Wilbur took a step towards Techno, his eyes never leaving Schlatt.

“He’s taking you to your dad, Wilbur.” 

And Wilbur flinched at that. Because Schlatt knew what their father was like, how he treated Wilbur versus how he treated Techno. Wilbur had confided in Schlatt several times. He knew without a doubt Techno would be safe with their father. But his own safety? There was no guarantee their father would even let him live past the first night. Techno had always protected Wilbur from problems at school, always bailing him out of sticky situations. But at home Wilbur had never been so lucky. He couldn’t blame Techno, however, if their father treated Wilbur the way he treated Techno then Wilbur would have a hard time standing up to him too. Techno was the apple of their father’s eye. Or maybe he had gotten it wrong, maybe Techno didn’t stand up for Wilbur at home simply because he believed Wilbur deserved all that their father dealt him.

Either way, Schlatt was right. Techno was bringing him right back into that environment. Right back to their father. Wilbur truly did want to stay with Techno, but something told him that if he went back to their father he would never escape him. 

“We don’t have time for this!” Techno shouted, snatching Wilbur’s arm and dragging him the opposite direction of Schlatt. 

“W-wait!” Wilbur screeched and Techno automatically released him, seemingly startled. “I have to say goodbye.” He spoke quietly.

Schlatt made a shocked noise. When Wilbur met his eyes he saw nothing but betrayal. He deserved that. He was abandoning his very best friend in favor of his hatful father. His mind screamed at him to stay with Schlatt and stay safe. But his heart told him that he couldn’t leave his brother, his twin, behind alone. He would face his father a hundred times over before he left Techno behind.

“Schlatt, I’ll look for you.” Wilbur said.

Schlatt scoffed, Wilbur had never seen him so hurt. “Don’t bother.”

He then turned facing the sea of panicked teenagers and left without another word. Wilbur stood for a moment, shocked. Schlatt was his best friend, he didn’t understand why he was even going with Techno. Why couldn’t Techno come with him? Why couldn’t they run away from the danger instead of straight to it? Anger bubbled in his chest. A whole lot of hurt was there too. 

“Wilbur. We have to hurry.” Techno spoke in his soft tone.

He wouldn’t acknowledge what had happened, he never addressed the bad. He would just try and speak to Wilbur in a way that would make him feel safe. In a way that said, ‘It’s okay, I’m with you.’ Wilbur didn’t answer him. He just hit his lip and turned to walk in the opposite direction Schlatt had. 

He and Techno rushed through their high school and Techno was telling him about the plan he had to safely meet up with their father but Wilbur didn’t hear. His ears were focused on the shouting around him, on the sound of hundreds of footsteps running on the tile floor, on anything other than the memory of Schlatt’s words. Wilbur violently rubbed his eyes as they stepped outside. Maybe because of the bright sun, or to rid himself of the image of Schlatt turning away, or maybe because of the tears he refused to let fall.


End file.
